


A Spider and...What the hell is a Stiles?

by RJ_Stilinski



Category: Avengers, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker is gay, Phil Coulson is Stiles Stilinski's Uncle, Stiles is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_Stilinski/pseuds/RJ_Stilinski
Summary: Stiles moves to NYC for a year or two under the guidance of his uncle Phil and becomes friends with the Avengers and more so with a certain Spider. Can Peter put poor Stiles back together again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critisicm only please and enjoy the weirdness that is the life of Peter Parker and Stiles Stilinski.

"Stiles, come on son! You know it's for the best" called John from outside of his teenagers door.

"No way Dad. Not happening. Nope. Sorry not sorry. I'm not going" was the quick response he was given, the usual level of sarcasm not overly present in his voice which only made John more determined. It's not like he was trying to get his son to talk about what happened. Ever since Claudia had died, Stiles was less likely to talk about anything that involved deep emotions of sadness or fear. After the nogitsune not even a month ago, the old Stiles was nowhere near back.

So John had called his brother in law, Phil Coulson, and requested that Stiles spend some time with him in New York. John knew that Phil worked with the Avengers and was a part of some sort of society called SHEILD, in return Phil was aware of Stiles and John's little supernatural situation in Beacon Hills. When Phil was informed about everything that Stiles had gone through over the past few months, he was perfectly happy to oblige. Stiles however, was not so pleased with the arrangement.

He unlocked the door from the outside and walked in to his son's room. Stiles was lying on the bed with his head burried in his pillow. 4 suitcases and 2 backpacks were by his legs with clothes and books tumbling out of them. As John looked around the room he could see that the shelves were clear, the drawers empty and his desk empty. His pinboard that was covered in research and coloured string from his investigations over the past few months, was no cleared of all images and strings.

"Stiles, what's wrong? I thought you liked the Avengers son? You have comic books and posters all over your room and..."

"That is exactly the problem. I make a fool of myself on a daily basis. Remember my old nickname of Spaz Stilinski? Yeah, not fantastic. All bad. All very very bad. Plus, I'll be surrounded by adults. I'm not gonna have any other teens to hang out with apart from school. What about Scott and the others? What about..."

"Stiles! Calm down kiddo. Look, Scott and the others will be just fine okay? But they're worried about you just like I am. They want what's best for you like I do. You need a break from all of this stuff. You need to relax for a while."

"Dad, what if.." he stopped and rubbed his knuckles for a few seconds before starting again. "What if I hurt someone?" Well that explained a lot.

Honestly John couldn't say he was surprised. The nogitsune had forced Stiles to kill people. It had caused Stiles a world of pain boh physically and emotionally. He still woke up screaming most nights because of the nightmares. He didn't know what to say to make his son feel any better, so he sighed and hugged hum tightly.

After a few mintues he remembered something that Phil had mentioned about the Compound. "Oh, and don't worry about no friends okay? Phil mentioned a teenager living at the Compound. He's Stark's kid or ward or something. A boy named Peter Parker I think. Apparently.." he pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up a picture Phil had sent him of the group in the tower "he's a nerdy kid like you. Super big on science and comic books and even aliens." Now  _that_ peaked his interest.

Stiles whistled at the picture. If he was going to have no choice in this matter, atleast he would be around this boy. That brown curled hair and those big brown doe eyes made him want to hug the boy and never let go. None of his friends knew he was bi, they all assumed he was straight as a ruler because of his minor (yes Scott, MINOR) infatuation with their residant Banshee, Lydia Martin.  


"Atleast in New York I only have to pretend to be sort of normal. No more supernatural but way more typical nerd teen."  


"Exactly!" John shouted. "You can be who you were before the supernatural Scott. Look, even if it is only for a few months you'll be able to have a somewhat normal life. I want you to have that life Stiles."  


"Only if he gets to be part of it" he whispered, blushing when he realized his Dad had heard him. In response his Dad chuckled. Perhaps New york would do him some good.  


"Come on, I'll help you finish packing."


	2. Chapter 2

Phil Coulson was a man often meeting people with a stoic glance. He assessed any and all situations before deciding what was best. He was patient and firm while also being gentle and kind. Of course, he sort of had to be when he worked so closely with the Avengers, not to mention SHEILD. 

So when his brother in law John called him from Beacon Hills, he was rather excited. He hadn't particularly heard from the man other than a few postcards since his sisters funeral, when his nephew was only 10 years old. It had been even longer since he had seen the boy and now that he was aware of his families situation, he was pleased to take the boy now turned teenager for a year or two away from the stress and pain he was dealing with.

Along with the phone call and request came an image of his nephew with who he assumed to be the teens friends. God he looked like Claudia. It would be good for Phil to see him, as well as have him in New York for a while. Working with the Avengers was a lot of fun but having the teen live with them would bring the old Stiles back. Providing he was as nerdy as he had been as a child he would fit in nicely with Bruce and Peter not to mention his sarcasm level was supposedly up there with Tony and his attitude was a force to be reckoned with much like Pepper.

He walked into what was left of the Avengers compound with a bright smile on his face. The team was guaranteed to love him. Especially Peter. He had recently lost his aunt May and was living with Tony and Pepper as his legal guardians. He loved living with them and learning at a faster rate than his usual school classes had been amazing but he needed a friend. He had Ned and Michelle but a friend at the compound would be far more practical. Someone he could share all of his secrets with. Someone to be normal around.

He had lost so much in the space of a few months but so had Stiles. Which is why Phil believed they would be good for eachother. That and Peter had recently come out to his small family as gay and was feeling a little weird talking about boys the way a straight guy would talk about girls. John had said that Stiles had been the same around him and was yet to tell his friends, but that he was very much looking forward to meeting Peter.

"Okay team!" Phil clapped to get their attention and smiled at them. "Stiles is coming to stay at the compound for a few months."

They looked at him, shock and confusion evident on their faces. Peter was the first to speak.

"What the hell is a Stiles?" Tony laughed as did Phil, while Bruce and Pepper continued to try and figure out what exactly was going on.

Phil pulled his phone from his pocket and showed the group the picture John had sent him. Tony and Bruce nodded, mostly satisfied with that answer. Pepper awed at his long fluffy hair, mumbling that she just wanted to give him a hug. Peter? Peter just blushed and pulled his knees to his chest with embaressment.

Naturally Tony took notice and started to laugh at his not quite son. "Aw, somebody has the hots for the new guy! How cu.." he was cut off with an elbow to the side, courtesy of Pepper. She smiled to Phil as if nothing had happened.

"He's having a pretty rough time right now in Beacon Hills. So his Dad asked me if he could come here for a few months, maybe even a year or so. He really needs some sort of normalcy in his life and he could use a family and some new friends to help him. He'll be living here because this is where is the safest place for him. Peter, he'll be going to school with you and when you go out for patrol he'll be helping Ned monitor you. Don't worry about the whole secret identity thing, Stiles is aware I am part of SHEILD, his mother Claudia was an agent herself and Stiles has a few secrets of his own.

His father is a police officer and he has had a few experiences with villains. He is very much like you actually. I'm sure you'll get along well. In fact, I believe he will get on well with each of you.

He will be arriving in a week." He nodded to the team signalling that they could leave the room and return to their previous activities. 

Bruce and Tony went to prepare the lab and workshop while Pepper called Happy to get some help preparing a room for the new residant of the compound.

Peter, however, remained. His eyes were still on the pictre in from of him with his knees still very close to his chest.

"He's cute" he whispered, forgetting Phil was still there. 

Phil tool the phone and made his way to the door to leave the compound and back to SHEILD to infrom them of the new turn of events.

He turned back to Peter at the last second and as the door closed behind him shouted "He's single too!" Leaving a shocked and very embarrassed teenage boy to ponder the next few months of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

4 days later, Stiles and his Dad were packing everything in to Roscoe. He had insisted on taking the jeep with him, stating that it would be faster and cheaper to take the car. He would then have his baby with him for his entire stay and he wouldn't have to bug Phil or anyone at the compound when he had somewhere to go. His father had actually agreed rather quickly, much to the teens surprise.

He closed the trunk of Roscoe, which now contained 4 suitcases of clothes, 3 backpacks of books and other necessities, a duffel bag with all of his lacrosse gear (yes thank you Scott, I know I need practise) and a small box filled with his pictures and his scrapbooks. In the front with him was a pillow and a bag of his mix tapes and his phone with it's charger followed by an entire duffel bag dedicated to junk food and drinks for the long drive he had ahead od him.

He turned to his father and smiled sadly. No one else was around, he had spent the week collecting as many books and assignments that he could from his teachers and telling all of his friends he was leaving for a while. It turned out that Derek, Raeden and Isaac were all leaving as well, and that Isaac would also be in New York at some point on his travels. Needless to say that the week was filled with fun for the group and plenty of pictures that Stiles had yet to scrapbook.

Nobody knew that he kept one. When Stiles was little, he loved photos. He loved to be in them and to take them. He loved being able to look at a picture and remember things he thought he had forgotten. He had scrapbooked to his hearts content when his mother was alive. After she died he had taken even more pictures of his life. He had pictures with family, friends, old friends and a few people that they had lost along the way.

Thinking about everyone he lost made his eyes overflow with tears. He had gone on quick road trips or his Dad had been on cases that lasted a few days without him being home. But the pair had never been apart for longer than that.

He reached for his father and wrapped his arms around him. He let his head fall to the crook of his father's neck as he cried softly. His father just held him tightly and allowed his son's tears. Heck, he was probably going to cry the second he saw that old jeep leave the drive.

"I'm calling almost every night. Not up for discussion. I'm going to be living 3 days drive away, I'm calling as often as I can okay?" Said Stiles even though it was clear that this was not a question. So John merely hugged tighter and hummed in a form of acknowledgement to his son's statement. After a good ten minutes of just standing there, the two finally seperated as Stiles got in his jeep and began to drive. He pushed a mix tape into the player and began singing to the song 'Until the end' by breaking benjamin. He knew that with the next 3 days he had ahead of him, things were going to be difficult. It would just be him, his junk food, his mix tapes and his thoughts. He hadn't looked back to see his Dad's eyes full of falling tears and sadness in his heart at his son's absence.


	4. Chapter 4

3 days before Stiles was due to arrive, Peter had been helping Phil prepare a bedroom next to his own.

They had used blue and grey striped covers on his duvet and pillowes to acompany the pale grey walls of the room. The shelves were a pale blue, so pale it was almost white. There was a large pin board taking up almost an entire wall, coloured pins and string in a basket near the bottom of it. The walk in closet was empty and ready to be filled along with a desk, computer and TV. There was a window just above the bed that gave a wonderful veiw of the fields and small forest. 

Peter thought it looked quite good, dispite the lack of personal belongings that were likely to be filling the room soon enough. He still didn't know what Stiles liked, so the room felt sort of detatched. So he insisted that he paint it and add some colour, a change from the usual eggshell of every other guest room in the compound.

"Hey Coulson?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"What sort of stuff is Stiles into? I kinda want to get him something for when he arrives. You know, like a house warming gift."

Phil seemed to think for a bit before raising his finger to signal Peter to give him a moment. He ran, literally ran (WOW that dude can run) out if the room.

When he returned to the room mere minutes left (How is this guy not out of breath) Peter noticed he had two photo phrames in his hands. They were empty but their borders were fluorescent blue. He also had a book that was painted on the front like an ocean. Apparently this kid really liked blue.

"This" said Phil, shaking the book at Peter "was a gift to me from Stiles, when I had my birthday 5 years ago. He sends me a new picture each year to put into it." He put the two empty phrames on one of the shelves and then sat on the floor with his legs underneath him. He patted the space next to him, beconing Peter to join him. So he did without complaint.

Phil opened the book to reveal the picture of himself stood with a women, a man and a little boy. They were stood infront of a huge forest and the sun was shining brightly and there were smiles on the faces of everyone in the picture.

"This was me, my sister Claudia, my brother in law John and Stiles when he was 8. We went to the forest to celebrate the solstice, Claudia's favourite time of the year." He turned the page and Peter saw him wearing jeans and a white t shirt stood next to a jeep with Stiles sat on the hood. They were both covered in grease stains but it seemed they were laughing happily. Next was a picture of Stiles stood wearing a police badge on his chest and holding a SHEILD cap in his hands.

"Stiles lives for taking photos. He takes pictures of everything. He likes to have them to look at, big fan of walking down memory lane. He thinks that if he has the pictures, he won't forget people or places that he's lost. Why not get him something for photos?"

Peter's eyes widened and he shot out of the room faster than Phil had screaming "Tony! I need to go out for a while!" As he leapt out the window and slung his webs toward the buildings ahead of him. Phil pulled up Karen's tracker on his watch and saw Peter had taken off towards the city. He knew, without even looking, that he had probably gone to the tech shop they had even though he could have just asked Tony.

He was so much like Stiles. Peter had $20 a month as an allowance, much to his dismay. When he moved he had told Tony that he did indeed get an allowance but that it was $10. The only reason he now had $20 instead was because Peter didn't want to be spoilt and he didn't want more than a fair share. The fact that he accepted the $20 was purely because Tony wouldn't let up.

Stiles tended to save his money and use it for important things like new clothes or gifts for his friends and his Dad. He never accepted nore than necessary, knowing he and his Dad didn't have the money to waste.

These two kids needed eachother more than they could possibly know.

When Peter came back an hour later, he had a wrapped box in his hands tied with a blue bow. How he didn't want to wait 3 more days.


	5. Chapter 5

3 days of car driving alone with mixtapes and Stiles finally pulled up to the compound. It's not like he tended to sleep at the moment anyway, but he promised his Dad he would stop before 11 both nights if he could. So he did (which took out driving time which made his journey much longer thank you Dad!) and he had looked through all of his pictures.

He was looking forward to seeing Phil again but he missed his friends. He knew Scott didn't think that Allison was his fault, but Stiles himself didn't believe it wasn't his fault. He should have tried harder to stop the nogitsune. He needed a night without nightmares or the fear of being void again. He shook his head and stepped out of the jeep, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. He walked up to the door of the compound, knocking lightly. He was scared out of his wits when a voice answered his knocking instead of a friendly face. "Hello Mr Stilinski, welcome. Phil will be down shortly with the other residents of the Compound." Stiles stared at the door in shock, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "Uh. Okay? Please tell me that this is  _not_ a voice in my head? 'Cause I have had enough of  _that_

for one lifetime thank you very much" he said with raised fingers.

He heard a chuckling from the hallway behind the door he was infront of.

"No, that's just FRIDAY. She is Stark's AI, controls the entire tower."

He visibly relaxed when he realised who the voice belonged to. He ran to his uncle and wrapped his arms around him. He breathed in the smell that reminded him of a new car.

"It has been way too long uncle Cole" he said into the mans shoulder.

"It certainly has Stiles."

For a few more seconds they stood hugging in a bubble of peace and memories.

"So this is the famous Stiles Stilinski huh?"

Stiles' eyes widened. He knew that voice. He had heard it on many an interview, podcast and passing ad on his phone. That voice was the voice of one Tony Stark, genius, billionare, playboy and philanthropist. His idol was stood watching him hug his uncle like he was a kid.

He stepped back and saw not only his idol, but his favourite scientist and the boy he had been so looking forward to meet. Yet right now he wanted to shower and change his clothes before shaking this boy's hands. All he could think was that he was so damn cute.

He stared at Peter and made him blush. So Peter stepped up to him and held out his hand.

"Hey, uh. I'm, I'm Peter" he stuttered shyly. He was so so sweet that Stiles couldn't help but give him a hug straight away.

"Stuart-Thomas Stilinski" he pulled back and smiled as he adjusted his shirt that had ridden up, revealing some defined muscle that made Peter think how much he wanted this guy right then and there. "You can call me Stiles."

"It's a pleasure Stiles, Phil has told us all about you and we are very much looking forward to having you here" Bruce said happily with a grin on his face.

"Say Petey, don't you have something for Stiles here?" Asked Tony cheekily.

Peter handed Stiles a box and explained it as Stiles opened it.

"You have a huge pinboard in your room and Phil said that you loved pictures, I figured you could use this around New York" he practically whispered as he fiddled with the hem of his plaid shirt. A plaid shirt that matched the one Stiles was wearing. A plaid shirt he would most definitely wear again.

Inside the box was a Polaroid camera. It was full of film and had a blue strap around it. 

Stiles began to cry a little at the gift. He did love pictures, more than anything really. This way he could send photos to his friends. He could make some brilliant memories. He would never forget this experience.

"Thank you Peter. It is perfect. Here, get in." He pulled Peter over and held the camera infront of their faces as they smiled. The image came out and Stiles shook it until he saw the picture of him and Peter smiling together.

"First day away from Beacon Hills. A keeper I think, what do you think Cole?" He said showing Phil.

"Most definitely. My two boys, getting along perfectly" was the response of Tony as if he was the one asked the question. "Now let's get you to your room Stiles, it is right next to Peters."


	6. Chapter 6

When Stiles had walked into the room he was in complete awe of the sight before him. Blue was his favourite colour and his entire room was built around it. He couldn't wait to put his photos on the board and his books on the shelf. The computer would be perfect for his research and he really wanted to buy a lava lamp to put on his bedside table.

A cough broke him from his trance and he remembered that Phil and Tomy had come with him. He scratched at the back of his neck absently and looked at the two men. 

"This is perfect. Thank you Mr Stark, for letting me stay here" he saud politely.

"Hey no worries Stiles, Agent here is always allowed sleepovers with anyone he likes." Stiles laughed at this and Phil held his fingers on the brudge of his nose at the comment.

"Now there are a couple rules, courtesy of Agent, your Dad, Bruce and Pepper." He handed Stiles a small list that he quickly read. He knew his Dad and uncle would have rules for him. That much was inevitable. 

1\. You are expected home by 9 on a school night, 10 on weekends. -Dad  
2\. You must always tell one of us where you are going and for (roughly, we understand traffic issues and over bearing teachers) how long you will be gone. -Phil  
3\. No use of the lab or workshop after 10.-Pepper  
4\. You must be with an adult in the lab or workshop at all times.-Bruce  
5\. No house parties.-Pepper

These all seemed perfectly reasonable. He could work with these. Mostly he was excited just to be here but perhaps he could ask Mr Stark to help him work on Roscoe. That car was more duct tape than engine or metal. 

"Now you will receive an allowance no questions asked. Peter gets the same and you can use it on whatever you want to. Use FRIDAY as you please and for the love of Thor call me Tony. Get comfy kiddo, dinner is at 6:30" and with that the genius walked away with a grin at the boy.

"Alright Stiles, I'll let you look around a little and then Peter and I can help you move your stuff in."

Stiles silenced at the mention of Peter's name. Phil raised his eyebrows at the teen and sat him on the bed with a gentle hand. He knew that both boys were gay, but Stiles hadn't come out to his friends. He had been too worried about being judged and the nogitsune made it no easier.

"He's cute Cole. I think I want to be with him but I should get to know him first. He bought me a camera for Pete's sake. But, I don't want to hurt him. I have hurt enough people and for a while I can't risk it. I just need a friend first."

Phil had of course agreed to this entirely. He couldn't tell Stiles he understood what had happened, and he couldn't say the same for Peter either. But he knew that his nephew had a point. So he just jumped up and pulled Stiles from the bed with a firm hand on his shoulder and the words "let's get you unpacked."

Throughout the unpacking, Peter had asked Stiles plenty of questions and the same vise versa. They had spoken of Star Wars and were both in awe upon discovering that Phil had never watched them. They had filled the shelves with books and pictures that Stiles had taken, learning that Peter liked to take pictures sometimes as well.

His bags and cases were empty just in time for dinner 3 bours later. It wasn't because Stiles had lots of things but because he and Peter got so deep in conversation that they forgot what exactly they were doing. They moved as quickly as they could to ensure that the room would be done by the time dinner was ready so that they could watch the first Star Wars film together afterwards.

Dinner was fulled with quiet chatter and questions Stiles had about school and what he was going to be doing. Phil had told him that because the new school year was starting he wpuld be joining Peter as a junior at Midtown High and that he would be monitoring Peter on his patrols. 

He took the whole spiderman thing surprisingly well and smiply told Peter that he thought what he was doing was really cool and he was not allowed to judge Stiles for his spiderman graphic tee's or his spiderman hat. This brought a loud laugh from Tony, a chuckle from Bruce and Phil, a smile from Pepper and a blush from Peter.

Tony had come in to check on them after dinner, finding them laying on Stiles' bed next to eachother and watching a sci fi movie of some sort. Noticing that an entire wall had been dedicated to posters of science, technology, comic heroes and cartoons of some kind, as well as his pinboard which held the picture of Stiles and Peter right in the centre. The room looked well lived in but the closet was only half full.

"We are so going shopping before monday. Petey needs some new school stuff anyway what with the new school year starting. T shirts, jeans, trainers. The whole shebang. No arguments underoos, Stiles. We are having a shopping day and I'm paying. BOYS DAY! BRUCEY, GET YOUR SHOPPING SHOES READY!" He yelled as Bruce walked by to the kitchen.

Peter groaned as Tony ran after bruce but Stiles laughed so much he nearly fell off the bed.

"Is he always like that?"

Peter sighed and nodded. 

"Tony is pretty cool, he's so normal for a superhero. It took a while to see that he's just human like the rest of us. He is really funny but sometimes he worries me" he joked. 

They curled back into eachother and watched the rest of the movie. Stiles had fallen asleep with his head on Peter's chest, so Peter chose not to move. He just lay there staring at this beautiful boy next to him. He could tell already, he loved this boy. He was so perfect for someone so broken. Phil had told Peter about the nightmares Stiles had so that he wouldn't be alarmed by any shouting through the night. But Stiles seemed so content right now, as if nothing had ever happened that could cause him pain.

As Peter drifted into sleep he couldn't help but think that Stiles was an angel sent from heaven. He was beautiful, smart, funny. He was amazing. He wanted Stiles to be his, but he would wait for Stiles to get used to his new surroundings. Even if he didn't want to wait to ask this boy out for a date.

He had to fix himself first. He was so broken sunce May had died. Tomy had taken him in, tried to help. It took months for Peter to even start to smile again. He kept doing work as Spiderman to help people, but without May he had felt empty. It took a while to become himself and he had yet to fully come out of the shell that he had formed.

When he met Stiles that morning he had felt how he did when he had asked Liz to the dance. He felt happy and bashful, worried and jumpy. He wanted to hug Stiles to no end. Right now, that's exactly what he was doing. He had no desirr to move so he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and closed his eyes.

No nightmares found either boy that night.


	7. Chapter 7

When Peter woke up the next morning, Stiles wasn't curled under his arms. In fact, Peter wasn't in Stiles' room either. Which meant either someone has moved him or it had just been a dream. He truly hoped it had not been a dream. If it had been though, atleast it was a nice dream instead of a nightmare. "Hey FRIDAY? Can you remind me what happened last night please" he asked politely. "Of course Peter. After dinner, you and Stiles went to his room and watched Star Wars. Then you went back to your room and fell asleep, though Mr Stark was rather surprised you had no nightmares" she said quickly. Damn it. Of course. He had gone back to his room and he never fell asleep with Stiles. He didn't have any cuddles and he didn't have any nightmares either, this was also a shock to him. He hadn't had a nightmare at all last night. He had just dreamt of Stiles. His perfect and cute little Stiles. He rubbed his eyes with his palms and got up. He threw on his physics t shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms over his boxers before walking over to his phone. "6:15am. Well, might as well stay up" he said to himself. He walked out of the door and into the kitchen but froze at the counter. Stood over the cooker, a pan in his hands, was Stiles sexy ass Stilinski. His hair was messed up from sleep and he was oblivious to Peter being in the kitchen as he bopped to a song on his phone. When he turned it up, Peter recognised the song immediately to be 'Bubblegum Bitch' by Marina and the diamonds. One of the greatest girl songs ever, in his opinion. Stiles turned to put the contents of the pan, blueberry pancakes, onto a massive plate. When he noticed the other teenager he made no move to stop dancing badly to his music. Peter sat down at the table to just watch Stiles being happy. When a new song came on Stiles gasped loudly and turned the music up as loud as he could. "I love this song" he shouted as he bounced to the drum and piano. Peter was smiling and laughing as Stiles brought the plate of pancakes along with one of bacon and eggs and started to sing. " _He was in the habit of taking things for granted, granted. There wasn't much for him to take! And the only thing constant was the constant reminder, he'd never change!_

_Tight fisted with his compliments, it didn't seem to bother him. That talk is even cheaper told in bulk! And the only thing constant was the constant reminder he'd never change!_

_And so she yelled at him._

_You owen me an IOU!_ _Owe me an IOU. You owe me an IOU, don't think that I'll forget._

_You owe me an IOU! Owe me an IOU. You owe me an IOU, don't think that I'll forget. I know what I should get this time!"_

Tony walked in with Pepper and they were laughing at the sight before them, Peter on the chair sawying side to side, Stiles shaking his head and hips with the beat and a blue apron with the words 'Super Stiles' written on it's front with the Superman logo on the chest. Tony looked at Pepper as if to say 'hey why not dance with me?' before he took her hand and guided her to the kitchen floor.

_"She was in the habit of re-applying makeup, makeup. Beatun up by crocodile tears! And the only thing constant was the constant reminder, she'd never change._

_Overtly individual, covertly traditional. She couldn't seem to make up her mind! And the only thing constant was the constant reminder, she'd never change!_

_And so he yelled at her._

_You owe me an IOU! Owe me an IOU! You owe me an IOU, don't think that I'll forget._

_You owe me an IOU! Owe me an IOU! You owe me an IOU, don't think that I'll forget. I know what I should get this time!"_

Bruce decided to walk in at that moment and picked up a pancake as he asked FRIDAY  to film the entire ordeal. He made sure to also ask her to send it to John Stilinski and Coulson.

_"Oh! Is it real? I don't know, but I'll act as if it is. What's your deal? I don't know, but I'll act as if it is. What I, think that it is if it is what it is, then it might just work._

_They were in the habit of taking things for granted, granted. They never quite knew what they had. And the only thing constant was the constant reminder they'd never change._

_And so they yelled out loud!_

_You owe me an IOU, owe me an IOU. You owe me an IOU, don't think that I'll forget. You owe me an IOU, owe me an IOU. You owe men an IOU, don't think that I'll forget. I know what I should get yeah I know what I should get this time."_

 

As the song ended, the group sat down for the breakfast Stiles had made. The enjoyed it with happy faces and bright eyes. Then Tony told them that they still had to go shopping and Stiles bolted from the table.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles pulled his phone from his jeans and connected it to his computer. He set up the video camera as quickly as he could before setting up a video chat with his father. Whilst he was waiting for it to load, he had been staring at the screen. He hadn't seen Peter standing by the door.

The chat finally opened and Stiles saw the smiling face of his father. He was in his sheriffs uniform and had a cup of coffe in his hand. Stiles could practically smell it by just looking. God he missed home. 

"Hey Stiles! How is it down there huh? Enjoying being around your heroes? How about that Peter kid, is he as cute as you thought he would be?"

Both Peter and Stiles blushed at the comment.

"Hey Daddio, it's fine. The Avengers are a lot of fun and yes, he is as cute as the picture. But that's not why I'm calling Dad." 

John furrowed his eyebrows.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Mr Stark and Dr Banner want to take Peter and I out shopping" his voice started to quake a little and Peter watched as he visibly paled. "They, uh. They think I need some new clothes for the school year but that means that I have to..." Stiles stopped talking but his Father finished his sentence.

"Have to try things on. You know, these guys are heroes. It won't bother them if they see" he said simply, taking a sip of his coffee.

Peter immediately wanted to know what exactly the man mean by that. See what exactly? And what did being superheroes have to do with it?

"It might not bother them but it does me. Too much has happened Dad. I don't want them getting involved and they can never see. These scars" he pulled his shirt up to reveal a large scar across his stomach that made peter gasp quietly "will only bring up questions about me. They can never know, especially Peter. He has been through enough with losing his aunt. I lost Mom and Peter is just like her. He can't know." 

He sat back down and pulled his shirt over the scar while also adjusting his wrist cuffs. Peter assumed that he had more scars to show. After all, it was summer and the boy was wearing jeans, a long sleeve and flannel over the top. Who wore that many layers in this heat?

"Those scars don't make you what you are Stiles. Okay? They aren't you. What happened was not your fault. You were possessed for God's sake. It was not ever your fault" the man said sternly.

"I doubt they would want me here if they knew Dad. I have to go okay? I love you Dad, talk to you later" and he ended the call before his Dad had the chance to respond.

He launched himself onto the bed and began crying into his pillow. All he could think was that he had no idea what he was going to do. He couldn't tell them, they would never accept him. Hell, he didn't even tell Scott what he was.

Peter steeled himself and walked in. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Stiles said nothing and froze in place when he felt the mattress dip. He stayed still even when Peter began running his hand through Stiles' hair. 

"It's okay. I'll tell Tony and we can just order some stuff online" he suggested, his voice barely above a whisper. He was surprised when Stiles had heard him. He was even more shocked when Stiles sat up. Peter lifted his chin and looked into his new friends eyes. What he saw was a glimpse of the once hazel eyes as a deep orange and brown.

When they were once again hazel, he thought he had merely been seing things.

"Are you something else?" Peter asked without realizing. "I swear I wont tell. Spiderman remember? Pretty good at keeping a secret. And if you tell me then I'll tell you something, deal?" He really hoped Stiles would say yes, then he would have someone to tell his secret to.

Instead of a response, Stiles stood. He removed his shirts, showing his back and chest completely covered in scars.

"I didn't want them to heal. My friends would know if they had seen them heal, I couldn't risk telling them what happened. I was possessed by a nogitsune"

"An evil fox spirit? As in, chaos, strife, oni fighting right?"

Stiles gaped and just nodded. This dude really knew his mythology. Considering Peter had this knowledge, Stiles chose to say nothing more and shifted his form in a visual representation.

His eyes were a deep orange brown, he had the ears and fangs of an animal and a large orange tail wrapped around his knees in embaressment.

"I'm a werefox. It's different from a kitsune but close to one. When I was possessed, I caused a lot of problems. It got the girlfriend of my best friend killed." He shifted back and put his shirt back on. He looked to Peter who just stood there. 

"You're beautiful" he said to Stiles. He thought that his shift form was fantastic. He loved the idea of being able to hug fox Stiles. He didn't even care about what Stiles had said about killing someone. It clearly wasn't his fault and anybody who thought it was is clearly wrong.

"Okay, my turn I guess." He rubbed his hands together and removed his own shirt. At first, Stiles thought maybe Peter was a shifter as well. But Peter turned around and Stiles saw a massive bruise and scars lining his back.

"I was in a fight with vulture. He dropped a building on me and the pillar fell on top of me. I never told Mr Stark. That night, May had gone to talk to the principal about me and a detention I got. I was supposed to go with her but I was fighting.  
When I finally got out, I saw a load of cars had been crushed by the building. All of them were empty thank god. But then I saw hers. She never made it to the meeting. It was my fault."

Both boys broke down and hugged eachother. They were telling eachother that what happened was not their faults. They hadn't done it on purpose and both would change what happened in an instant. They stayed on the bed, hugging and crying.

Neither had seen the adults outside the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay readers, I have some serious news for you all. I will no longer be writing for this fic. What I was hoping to do was see what all of YOU could come up with!   
Put my name into a tag and continue the story, write it how you wish you could see it happen. I am truly curious to see what is done with my fic, I can not wait to see how you all continue this.  
I wish you the best!  
-Omega16


End file.
